President Penstubal
A salty person wants to change the world. Will he succeed? Find out! Chapter 1: Announcements It's time for the 2036 Election. The Democratic and Republican parties, as usual, have nominated crappy candidates. People are really angry though this time, more than ever, and they hate both parties! They want change. Then, a scumbag appeared: CK! In his hometown in Florida, CK announced he is founding the Eggnog Party, and he announced his bid for the presidency and he claimed he is going to MAKE AMERICA EGGNOG AGAIN! And people cheered. On the morning of February 7th 2035, in his suburban, middle-class home in central Pennsylvania, which he always refers to as Penstuvania, Penstubal was reading the Murrican Gazette. He then saw an article: "CK ANNOUNCES BID FOR PRESIDENT". That's when he suddenly and angrily dropped his coffee on the newspaper and screamed in pain and agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY COFFEE" cried Penstubal. He quickly went to the bathroom, turned on the water in the bath tub and quickly jumped in only to hit his head on the faucets. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY HEAD" shouted he. That's when his friend from California knocked on the door. Penstubal opened the door with a bandage on his head. "HI BRANT" said he to his friend in a not-so-friendly voice. "OH GOD. Stubal. What have you done." responded Brant. "AAAAAAA IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT DO YOU WANT" replied Penstubal. "Did you hear the news??? CK founded the Eggnog Party and said he is runni-" "I KNOW THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" replied Penstubal. "THAT ***** IS ***** FOR ***** AGAIN I MEAN **** HIM I SWEAR TO **********". "Oh." sighed Brant. "Well. Pens?" "what" frustratingly replied Penstubal. "You should run for President." "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT THANK YOU BRANT I knew I would rely on you!!!!!!" Penstubal exclaimed enthusiastically. He quickly put on his favorite, most expensive suit and dawned his famous red tie and immediately announced: "I'm founding the Plebeian Party!". Brant is a Californian failed politician. He ran for the United States Senate as a Republican in 2034 only to win just 17 votes in the primaries, all of them being from his neighbors and family. He was devastated by his loss. He had held over 70 rallies across the state to get elected for the Senate, getting at least 200 people at all his rallies, only to find out not a single one of those present voted for him. He cried the night the nominee was chosen, and refused to give any sort of speech. Instead, he fled back to his house, all alone, with no friends to cheer him up, only his cardboard cut-out of his favorite girl in the town whom he is madly at love with, who rejected him just recently. CK, upon hearing the news that Penstubal is running, laughed uncontrollably to the point of falling off his chair. "Can you believe this guy?? HE??? HE THINKS HE CAN BEAT ME??? HAHA!" said CK. His close advisors, Chill, EDFan, cats and Mario would then proceed to laugh as well. "Man, that made my day. I'm serious. He thinks he can beat me? He won't get a single vote!". kristin was in the room with all of them, and she was staring into blank space as the rest were all joyful to hear Penstubal is going to run for President. She didn't move at all, mainly because she is a robot and because she was turned off by her oppressive master cats. Then, "I swear, if he ran as a Democrat, he would be far better off. HE WOULD AT LEAST GET 1 VOTE IN THEIR PRIMARIES!" CK proceeded to laugh uncontrollably and fell off his chair. He badly injured his arm and was immediately sent to the hospital. He recovered after a few days, it was nothing. Chapter 2: Conventions Months had passed. Penstubal and CK made dozens of rallies all across the country, from Portland in Maine to Portland in Oregon, from Athens in California to Athens in Georgia. Surprisingly to CK, Penstubal had accumulated a dangerous amount of support. The Democratic and Republican parties both fell drastically in support over the few months. The Republicans were polling around 8% and the Democrats around 5%, while the Eggnog Party was polling around 43% and the Plebeian Party lagging behind at 33%. At the newly-established Plebeian Party Headquarters in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Penstubal was drinking coffee with his loyal pal Brant. "You know, I'm deciding who I want to appoint for my running mate. And I think I want you to be my running mate". "Oh" replied Brant "Me? No. I only got 17 votes in California Republican primaries, I would fail as your Vice President." "Come on Brant. Trust me. You are the best grain of salt in the saltshaker. You would be a terrific vice president" responded Penstubal. Brant then accepted the job, reluctantly. "Today, my fellow Americans, I announce that Californian Brant Esser will be my Vice Presidential nominee in the year 2036!" announced he at a 20,000 people large rally in San Francisco. Nearly nobody clapped. Immediately, people proceeded to exit the large arena. People threw their hats and shirts away. People were clearly mad and despised who he appointed for Vice President. "I MADE A MISTAKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cried Penstubal. "BRANT, YOU'RE FIRED" "BUT SIR!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I W-" "aAAAAAAaaAAaaa THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WE'RE AT 15% IN THE POLLS NOW LOOK AT CK! HE'S POLLING 55% AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Penstubal's campaign was in a crisis. He was in despair now. He immediately fired Brant and started working out who he will appoint for his vice president. He went to his luxurious second house on the west coast of Florida to make his choice. And he made his choice. His vice presidential nominee will be a famous businessman from Ohio who controls a large business empire. He is very popular, known and he knows words, he has the best words, better than former President Trump's. His name is Wonderweez. In Columbus, Ohio, 6 days before the Plebeian National Convention which will take place in Pittsburgh, he announced his running mate and immediately people cheered for this running mate. His polling numbers rose sharply. The two new parties are now tied in the polls at 40%. "We did it, we saved the convention!" shouted Penstubal happily. The convention took place. All Penstubal's friends and relatives were there and there was a lot of celebration. "I accept your nomination for the presidency of the United States of America!" shouted Penstubal in front of the microphone happily. Meanwhile, the Eggnog National Convention took place in an arena near the party headquarters in Orlando, Florida 3 days after the end of the Plebeian convention. CK had chosen Snowstormer for his vice presidential nominee. "I accept your nomination for president of the United States!' shouted CK. Chill felt betrayed he wasn't made the vice presidential nominee, but to cheer him up CK gave him the job of the campaign manager for CK's presidential bid, firing an old dood who stank anyway. On the campaign trail after the conventions, CK was privately recored in Savannah, Georgia having an extremely inappropriate and insulting conversation about Georgian peaches, a fruit Georgia is famed for. Immediately, his support plummeted in Georgia. Penstubal released a campaign advertisement on which he is eating a fresh Georgian peach in Valdosta, stating "I love Georgian peaches, they're the best!". Chapter 3: Debates The first debate was about to start. CK and Penstubal were the only candidates on stage as both the Democrats and Republicans had less than 15% in the polls, in fact far below: Republicans had 5% and Democrats 2%. CK and Penstubal traded insults. They attacked each other mercilessly. Penstubal, in the end, was the one who as badly inflicted and he lost a lot in the polls. Then, the vice presidential debate boosted Penstubal because Wonderweez had a great performance, but it was still not enough. The second debate was also good for CK and Penstubal's campaign started falling apart. Then, the October Surprise. Snowstormer was playing with kristin at home in New Hampshire. He went to bed, but forgot to turn her off. Then, during the night, she escaped and proclaimed her independence. She then set out to Jacksonville, Florida for the final debate. There, the night before the debate, she announced her owner, Snowstormer, is a psychopath who treats both humans and robots awfully and that he is not worthy of your trust. She denounced CK as an evil, greedy man who is backed by Wall Street and who hates America. She provided logs for her claim and provided proof that CK and Snowstormer are unstable sociopaths, and this badly hurt the campaign. Immediately, CK fell in the polls: for the first time in the election year Penstubal had taken the lead. At the debate, it only got worse: Penstubal denounced CK's running mate as an evil slob and suddenly made out a big accusation: that they are both nazis. He lambasted both for "supporting Nazi policies". He cooperated with kristin to create false logs, texts, emails and conversations to prove that the two are Nazis. This hurt them even worse, and they completely collapsed. Chapter 4: Election Night 2036 CK and Snowstormer now have to rely on miracles in order to win the election. They prayed that Penstubal loses. Around 7 pm ET, Indiana and Kentucky were both called for CK unexpectedly. At that time, he had a 63% to 30% lead in Kentucky and 55% to 34% lead in Indiana. Polls closed in Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Virginia and Vermont. Vermont was immediately called for Penstubal, as were Florida and South Carolina for CK. Something wasn't good in Georgia, however, and Penstubal was doing worse than expected (he was expected to win the state in a landslide). At 8 pm, the state of West Virginia was called for CK. It wasn't much of a surprise because Pennsylvanian EDFan campaigned a lot for CK in that state. Meanwhile, the Senate race is also undergoing. So far, 2 out of the 33 seats contested have been projected for Eggnog Party and 0 so far for Plebeian Party, but it's very early. The Senate before tonight was 55 Republican 45 Democratic. The House, meanwhile: all 435 seats are being contested and so far 7 have been projected for Eggnog Party and 3 for Plebeian Party, and before this election it has been 273 Republican and 162 Democratic. We're seeing better than expected performance for the Eggnog Party and for CK. It's 9 PM and the states of Mississippi, Alabama and Tennessee, all 3 of which have a Penstubal lead in the polls, are too close to call. The state of Michigan is too close to call, with a CK lead in the polls and a CK lead as the real results are coming out as well. The state of Illinois was projected for CK, thanks in part to his campaign manager Chill. The states of Connecticut, New Hampshire, Maine and New Jersey are too close to call, the states of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Delaware and Maryland were projected for Penstubal. D.C. was projected for CK. Pennsylvania is also, interestingly, too close to call. So are the states of Missouri, a battleground state, the state of Oklahoma and the state of Texas. Snowstormer, CK's running mate, is hoping for a victory in New Hampshire, his home state. At 9:30 PM, Arkansas polls closed and it was deemed too close to call. at 10 PM, Polls closed in: Louisiana (too close to call), New Mexico (too close to call), Arizona (too close to call), Colorado (too close to call), Kansas (CK), Nebraska (CK), South Dakota (CK), Wyoming (CK), Minnesota (too close to call), Wisconsin (too close to call) and New York (too close to call). The state of Connecticut was projected for Penstubal. The state of Ohio also went for Penstubal, not a surprise as he was expected to win thanks to his running mate Wonderweez. The state of Tennessee was, unfortunately for Penstubal, projected for CK. The state of Oklahoma was also projected for CK. The total is now 117 electoral votes for CK and 56 electoral votes for Penstubal: Penstubal is lagging very far, far behind. Now we're getting actual results from the Senate and the House. In the Senate, currently, it's 13 seats for Eggnog, 9 seats for Plebeian and 11 seats are too close to call. The Plebeians are doing bad in the Senate in some seats which they expected to win but which ended up being battleground states. In the House, currently it is 133 Eggnog, 112 Plebeian, 121 too close to call and the rest still haven't closed their polls. Meanwhile, at the Penstubal Headquarters in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, everybody was nervous and sweating. Penstubal didn't know what to think and he was afraid he might lose. Truth to be told: he didn't prepare a concession speech, and he most certainly isn't ready to tell his opponent "congratulations" should he win. CK, meanwhile, was cheering and was happy he was outperforming expectations. "WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS THING GUYS!!!" said CK and cheered everyone. Polls then closed in Iowa (too close to call), North Dakota (CK), Montana (CK), Idaho (CK), Nevada (too close to call), Utah (too close to call). Electoral count: 127 CK, 56 Pen. Polls later closed in California (too close to call), Oregon (too close to call), Washington (Penstubal) and Hawaii (Penstubal). Alaska also closed and was projected for CK. Michigan and Pennsylvania were coming in more and more yellow. Pennsylvania's a shocker for Penstubal as he hoped to win it. EDFan campaigned heavily for CK's side there and probably will flip the state yellow thanks to western Pennsylvania. Then, a major call. The State of New Hampshire was called for CK. CK will carry the state of New Hampshire by a 3 point difference. In the state of New York, Penstubal has a very tiny lead and in the states of Wisconsin, Minnesota and Iowa Penstubal has a wide lead. In fact, just as New Hampshire was called in, the state of Minnesota was called for Penstubal, 10 electoral votes. However, early results showed CK outperformed expectations. That wasn't the case on the west coast where Penstubal was greatly outperforming. He has a 2 point lead in the state of California, a state that was expected to go CK (he was expected to win by 3 points). In the state of Oregon too, he has a 1 point lead and was expected to lose by 4 points. Then, the states of Utah, Alabama, and New Jersey were all projected for CK. Narrow wins. The electoral vote total is now 166 CK and 82 Pen, Pen is lagging far behind in electoral votes - but we're still waiting for the whole west coast to come in. The state of Maine was projected, astonishingly, for Penstubal. Along the Mississippi river Penstubal outperformed expectations. He has a lead in Lousiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Missouri. Arizona has also just been called for Penstubal: a major state and a really crucial battleground.Similarly, at the same time, the states of Nevada and Colorado were both called for Penstubal. The state of Texas was the tightest state in the entire race. Penstubal just took the lead which shocked CK. A loss in Texas would dash CK's hopes of winning the presidency as Texas is a must-win state for him. Then, Georgia was projected for Penstubal: a state in which CK had a 10 point lead before offensive remarks about Georgian peaches. Oregon was projected for Penstubal, as was Virginia for Penstubal. Eventually, Texas was projected for Penstubal, as was California for Penstubal and North Carolina for CK. In Pennsylvania CK has a lead, same in Michigan. Penstubal now has 241 electoral votes to CK's 181 electoral votes and is very close to winning the presidency. CK had realized it might be game over. He cried. He was terrified because of his loss. He was afraid of calling Penstubal to concede the race because he knew Penstubal would shout and brag into his ear how amazing his victory was. "AAAAA LANDSLIDE!" he would scream. Instead, CK retired to his hotel room, went in bed and fell asleep before Penstubal even surpassed 270 electoral votes. The state of Michigan was then called for CK and as was Pennsylvania. Two states that surprised Penstubal, especially the latter one. The state of Wisconsin was then projected for Penstubal, as was the state of Iowa. Then, at 1:52 PM, it became official. The states of Mississippi and Louisiana were called for Penstubal and thus he was elected President of the United States. Celebrations occured immediately across the big country. Penstubal held his victory speech in Pittsburgh, where he bragged about a revolution, how CK completely failed, how the corrupt elite is going down and he outlined his agenda for the country. The next day, the states of Missouri, Arkansas, New Mexico and New York were all called for Penstubal. The end tally was: 321 electoral votes Penstubal and 217 electoral votes CK. Chapter 5: Inauguration 2037 The time has come. The time for President-elect Penstubal to be inaugurated on Capitol Hill in Washington D.C. in front of a huge crowd. Over 2 million people from all across the country and from around the world have come to see this amazing, charismatic and salty man take the position of most powerful person in the world. "I, Penstubal, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me God." Penstubal took the oath and was welcomed by a warm congratulations from the Chief Justice who administered the oath of office. It was done. Penstubal is now the President of the United States. He immediately began his speech. "CK IS AN EVIL DICTATOR!" shouted he, and was welcomed by the applause of over 2 million people. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHINA WONT STOP RIPPING US OFF" said he, and the moment he said that the entire crowd of politicians behind him stood up and clapped loudly and started chanting "STUBAL! STUBAL!". "Thank you" said he, absolutely not humbly. "Penstubal First, America Second, CK last, thank you everybody!" Penstubal finished his 55 second long speech, the shortest in the history of the United States, which was rated universally as "the greatest speech of all time" and "finally I can get back to my video game since our great new President finished so fast, thank you!!". He signed an executive order immediately after his speech. He then met with Secretary of State Brant and Vice President Wonderweez. Penstubal nominated Brant for his Secretary of State back in January and his nomination was confirmed just barely. By the way, the Senate is now arranged 40 Republican, 27 Democratic, 13 Eggnog and 20 Plebeian. The House is arranged 255 Plebeian, 178 Eggnog and 2 Republican. "So Mister Brant, I heard you accepted the invitations from the Foreign Secretary of the UK and the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Poland to visit their countries yes?" "That is correct sir" replied Brant to Penstubal. "Well, good. I won't be going abroad for some time. I have to work on expelling CK out of the country." "Expelling CK out of the country?" shouted the Vice President and the Secretary of State. "Of course? I have to get my revenge." replied the President. What was CK doing after the election? Well, for one, he never called to concede nor held a concession speech. He retired to his home in Florida, bought himself some rural mansion using the money he had left and decided to quit politics. He still hasn't gotten a job even after the Inauguration: he plans on becoming a cook at a local restaurant. His hopes may be dashed. Chapter 6: CK The President was welcomed by protests when he arrived at the Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters. He went to talk with the incumbent FBI Director. The protests were regarding his inauguration and election: he didn't win the popular vote, CK did by just over 2,000 votes. In mid-March, He exited the J. Edgar Hoover building, left for the White House and proceeded to announce in a short televised speech he had fired the FBI director. He announced his new appointment for FBI Director will be Quackerpingu. Immediately this caused a nationwide shock and Penstubal gave no reasons for why he would fire somebody who's been a good FBI director for 9 years. On April 3rd, while Penstubal was on a visit to Germany, a foreign trip that started on April 1st with a visit to France, CK's house was raided by several FBI agents who were ordered to do the task by FBI Director Quacker. He was placed under arrest and sent to Washington D.C. President Penstubal was briefed about this situation. He immediately exited Germany and fled back to the United States. In Washington D.C. he would meet with CK. "DUDE WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH" shouted CK. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT POLITICS ANYMORE I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE" "Everybody knows what you're up to! You're organizing a fascist coup to try and seize power in the United States for yourself and make our country miserable and enslave our citizens! You are an enemy of the state!" responded Penstubal. "NO I AM NOT YOU SALTSHAKER" "HOLD IT You cannot use that insult per Executive Order 16210 prohibiting the use of words such as scrub, noob, salt, saltshaker, idiot, moron, loser, nerd, and so on as insults." "That is absolutely ridiculous!" replied CK. "Well too bad" said Penstubal. "You are now under arrest." "PLEASE PENNY I will stop bothering you just let me continue to live my life" "Fine" "... wait what? you agreed already?" "You will be arrested here for 7 days, then we will release you and you will be under house arrest for 30 days. You will learn the meaning of the law and you will learn not to resist the government to install your poisonous fascist ideology." said Penstubal. "I... I have already learned my lesson, please let me go!" "NO DO YOU WANT ME TO EXTEND YOUR ARREST AAAAAAAAAAA" "No I don't please!" "Ok good" said Penstubal, then he left the meeting with CK abruptly and he went for the White House. This paranoid meeting would come to haunt Penstubal. CK was indeed planning nothing until this happened, when he wanted to get revenge against Penstubal. But who is CK? And why does Penstubal hate him? He was a regular boy, just like any other, from Brooklyn who decided that the establishment is too corrupt, that the rich are too rich and that the American people are sick and tired of hearing about your damn em- oh wait, wrong guy. CK is an evil guy. He was born in Florida, lives in Florida and he is a very rich person. He effectively enslaves people in his business and sucks the living soul and all the money out of them. He is a cruel person. He identifies as of neither the left, nor the right, nor the center, but of "CK". Very dumb dude. He is also a racist as he specifically hires Indians to plumb his toilets, and a sexist because he doesn't hire women at all, calling him own self a "gentleman" and dipping his glasses as if it were a fedora in front of ladies. He believes he is a womanizer, but really he is not: women ignore him. He believes that because he is richer he has a higher social status and is of more importance than everybody else: that is not the truth and nobody really cares about him. He, having been mayor of his town, believes he's a great leader, a proven leader: he is not, at the end of his term his approval rating was less than 30% and he was impeached. He believes he can make great deals and is a great businessperson but he is not: his business filed for bankruptcy over 7 times. CK has an attitude, he feels he is superior to everybody else. That cost him big when he met Penstubal: he bragged, he pretended to care, he was brash and clearly expressed his belief he is superior. Penstubal was irritated by his behavior and they haven't met for another year. In the meantime, Penstubal watched his behavior and what he was doing as mayor and as head of his company, and after their meeting a year later, Penstubal told him how much he hates him. CK insulted Penstubal harrowingly and Penstubal swore CK would pay. A decade later, he was elected President. Chapter 7: Chill What Penstubal didn't know was who was behind CK's behavior. Chill. A guy he met in Illinois many, many years ago and whom he met often and grew to despise for his blatant hatred, for his hardcore conservative and Christian views and his bad behavior, as well as his cronies who were the very opposite of exemplary. Chill is best friends with CK, and he orchestrated CK's presidential campaign. He orchestrated it so amazingly and carefully they ended up losing in a landslide due to how precise they were in orchestrating it. Chill cost CK the election and had Chill not been the guy who effectively organized the campaign Penstubal wouldn't have been elected President and would have lost in an unprecedented landslide. Instead, quite the contrary, Penstubal won in a landslide in the electoral college but lost the popular vote. Chill's favorite color is orange, reflected by when he raided Penstubal's 28th birthday party just three years after emigrating to the United States with oranges and various other fruits, together with CK, EDFan, Mario, HF and Snowstormer whose plane tickets were paid for by the Gang itself. Penstubal swore revenge. His birthday party was ruined and he was humiliated. The party ended with all his friends walking away. Some sympathized with Penstubal, others less so and laughed along. All of them whom Penstubal saw laughing alone were banished from his property forever, and the incident hurt Penstubal's psyche so much that he seriously began to contemplate that night exactly how he is going to get his revenge. He then, reading the Murican Gazette, found out that the Democrats and Republicans are considering cooperating together to hold a vote to amend the Constitution and allow for non natural-born citizens to become President of the United States. This vote would not happen for years. Both parties had rising stars who were not born in the United States. The Democrat who Democrats wanted to get elected President was born as a Japanese citizen in Japan and the one who the Republicans wanted was born in Australia as an Australian citizen. The vote would eventually pass, but both parties would regret allowing it to pass as they nominated the two candidates in 2036 but unfortunately Plebeian Party's Penstubal won the presidency. Chapter 8: Wiki On February 3rd, the US President embarked on his foreign trip. He traveled to Indonesia together with Secretary of State Brant, White House Chief of Staff Wiki and House Speaker Dave. Wiki's a person born in southeast Asia. He emigrated to the United States eventually, forged a relationship with Penstubal and became the White House Chief of Staff under his administration. In Jakarta, they all met with the President and discussed a wide range of issues. He then proceeded to Kuala Lumpur where he met the Malaysian Head of State, the Agong, Slender I along with his Prime Minister Nick Tang, better known as simply Nick. The President talked personally, alone with both the Agong and the Prime Minister. "You know, here in Malaysia, we have everything under firm control" said Slender. "We don't have petty violence and civil disobedience like you do back in the United States". This statement puzzled Penstubal. Slender proceeded to talk further. "You have to take power seriously, and you have to have firm control over your people and lead with an iron fist" continued muttering Slender. "Otherwise you're going to be guillotined". What the Agong said had profound impact on the President as he was thinking about what exactly to do to CK. The day he met with Agong Slender led to his decision to take action against CK and fire the FBI Director. Even people with good intentions can at some point be corrupted. The meeting ended cordially. Prime Minister Nick and President Penstubal had a press conference where they re-affirmed the traditional relationship between the United States and Malaysia. But Wiki had also talked with the Prime Minister alone. Southeast Asia is the land where Wiki hails from and he is fascinated by how it changed since he last saw the area. Wiki is the recipe for great relations with the Southeast Asian nations, as well as Australia. In Canberra, the President got a red carpet welcome from the Prime Minister. After visiting Australia, he embarked back to the United States, but first stopped at his Florida residence to talk about the visit privately with the Chief of Staff. "That Slender dude's a wise man" said Penstubal. "I don't think you should rely too much on southeast Asian dictators. I know the region very well and I love it, but-" at that moment Wikipenguino was interrupted and Penstubal said "It doesn't matter! This could be a great venture for our nation! Our nation's popularity and might must be restored! Our nation is the laughing stock of the world." Chapter 9: Wonder Back at the White House, Vice President Wonder was preparing for a trip to his birth state of California once the President's trip to southeast Asia has been finished. The Vice President packed his bags before the guy even returned and was ready to once again see the beautiful Victorian houses of San Francisco, the so-called "Painted Ladies", that he so badly missed. He was also gearing up for a foreign trip to Poland and Italy. In Poland, he was welcomed with a rally which was attended by 20,000 people. He was welcomed with USA chants, as well as people chanting his name and Penstubal's own name as well. "How was California?" asked the President when Wonder returned to Washington D.C. "Oh, it was good" replied Wonder, "the drought last year had some very notable effects though. These droughts occur too often nowadays" "Pity" said Penstubal. Penstubal then thought about California and decided to award the state for voting for him by fixing their drought crisis. California voted for Penstubal with a 50% to 46% margin. Wonder used to be a simple businessman. His company, a company he inherited from his father, moved to Ohio 8 years back and he took the charge of it. Now he's the Vice President. A simple man turned Vice President. Chapter 10: The Resistance CK was tortured during the first few days of his imprisonment. After his 7 days of imprisonment, he was put under house arrest and released 30 days later. He is finally free, and he is going to get his revenge. Penstubal made a big miscalculation. CK travelled to Chicago to meet with Chill, his best friend who practically organized his campaign. He turned to him for advice and told him he is preparing a huge resistance movement to tear down the Plebeian Party and President Penstubal. Chill agreed. They proceeded to Pittsburgh to convince Ed to join the cause and to various other places to convince many other people to join the cause. On 6 August 2037, they attempted to recruit Hat Pop, famous Mayor of Trenton, who was the first and so far only person to deny joining this resistance movement. Unbeknownst to them, she immediately alerted the President. Penstubal was shocked, and he immediately alerted the FBI and the military of this movement. The Eggnog Movement planned a coup d'etat to topple the President, assassinate him and dismantle all government institutions and create new ones. The Eggnog Revolution, as they would call it, would see the citizens coming out to the streets, waving American flags and fighting for liberty from an oppressive, supposedly non-democratically elected government. To be continued Category:Stories